Kuroko, the Assassin and Akashi, the Emperor
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Seven years passed, and here, Kuroko Tetsuya, a 25 years old beautiful man, came back to Japan from German to finish his mission. Can he accomplish his mission, which the target is the person he loved the most; Akashi Seijuurou...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning_ : AU-ish, pervert!sadistic!Akashi (?), assassin!yandere!Kuroko (?), **BETA-ED**. YAOI / BL. AkaKuro of course.

_A/N _(Mun) : I'll have to credit my friend of this proof-reading, _Jovil_-san! Thank you very much!

* * *

_Promise me… Tetsuya…_

_**Yes, what is it?**_

_You'll love me, no matter what happens in the future…_

… _**I… Promise… Akashi…-kun…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ At Haneda International Airport ]**

His phone was vibrating silently.

The adult bluenette paid no attention to it, as he pulled out along his baggage as while he walked relaxingly in relaxed strides on the aviobridge. His cyan eyes glanced at the Haneda Airport's second runway, which where their airplane has landed safely. His beautiful face, brightened as he turned his head, paying its attention towards his surroundings.

_7 years ago, huh._ Here he is _again_, many years after his graduation. To be honest, after winning the Winter Cup during his first year at Seirin, he decided to live abroad since because he saw that how the Emperor cursed himself for the defeat. _I don't want to make him sad…_

"_I miss this city…_" the Said bluenette, murmured as he entered the nearest Immigration office.

He then took the his German passport and his other important documents. When he reached the counter, he silently gave that the necessary documents to the female Japanese officer. Tetsuya mused quietly. As usual, that woman would shout shockingly after not noticing that the bluenette had been there the whole time. True enough, the woman screamed but quickly recomposed. The said woman then, apologized to him a lot, then and then proceeded to checked its his passport with caution.

The woman, asked politely, "_What's your purpose of visit?_"

The bluenette smiled gently as he replied, "_Business, and vacation._"

Said The officer, then returned his passport, and welcomed him warmly, "_Welcome to Japan,_ Kuroko Tetsuya."

**-xXx-**

**[ At Teikou Corporation ]**

Teikou Corporation, the largest company today, was built 7 years ago—right , at the same time of Kuroko's departure to live abroad, specifically, in Germany. That company, was led by a certain redhead. Today, the said redhead was walking hurriedly, carrying with him a heavy briefcase. _Sh*t, I should try to contact Tetsuya this time…_

"Akashi-sama!" A loud voice came from another man who walked over towards him.

"Yes… Imayoshi-san?" Said the redhead replied, turned his head as he tried to see the owner of the voice.

"I've been looking for you! _Nee_, you have someone who wants to meet with you personally." Imayoshi, one of his secretaries, scratched his neck and sighed tiredly.

That Akashi, smirked secretly, "Noted. Thank you, Imayoshi-san. Ah, can you bring this to my office? I'll be there at approximately 2 to 3 hours. Where is he/she by the way? That 'someone' who wanted to meet with me."

Imayoshi pointed the corridor to their left (coincidentally, they were standing at an intersection) as he took the briefcase from Akashi, "There. You can meet _him_ at the third room. Ah, what about the meeting? Don't tell me you'll be absent from that meeting."

Akashi sighed, "Do otherwise and I'll cut your tongue."

"Ah, okay, Akashi-sama. I will be leaving~" Said narrowed-eyed man, as he started to walk away from the Emperor.

As Imayoshi disappeared from redhead's sight, he took the his phone from his pocket, pressing and then dialed the number he wanted to call. He pressed the green button to finally make the call. After the second vibration, the second party popped out on the other end of the line, "_Akashi-kun… Hello._"

Akashi's heterochromatiic eyes narrowed and he released a happy grin, "You finally called me. You're so cruel, leaving me all alone while I tasted the bitterness of defeat. That noisy team kept blabbing about your disappearance at Seirin. They said that you had withdrawn yourself from basketball, and yet you were still studying there until your graduation. Am I wrong?"

Said second party, sighed, "_You're right, Akashi-kun._"

"_Nee_, where are you? I know that you're here and that it was you who asked one of our receptionists for an appointment to meet me. She approved it, and called Imayoshi to search for me. Once again, am I wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as he finally reached the third room he searched—where Tetsuya should be waiting.

"_Why should I question you?_" Tetsuya asked and sighed again.

"Okay, let's meet… Again."

The Emperor hung up first, as he reached in for the door and opened it. When he entered at room, he saw an adult man with his sky-colored hair and cyan eyes. His complexion was as pale as usual, yet his height was still the same as before. The most vivid difference between that man and the his teen counterpart was… His aura. He seemed more mature than when he was still a teenager.

Akashi smiled, before sitting coolly at the side desk which was the nearest one to his _beloved_ man.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya called back his name.

"I'm hurt. You didn't even call me by by my first name." Akashi teased bluntly.

"I am not used to calling people on a first name basis. Sounds embarrassing." Tetsuya answered blankly.

The redhead smirked , and touched his chin, then left cheek, "You know, seven years ago, I cried inside my heart out because of your disappearance. Ryouta even couldn't stop whining about you. Daiki even couldn't restrain himself to search for you. Shintarou couldn't stop worrying about you every time. Atsushi couldn't stop making cakes as presents for you. And I… I couldn't stop dreaming about you. We _miss_ you very much."

The bluenette, sighed before making a sad face, "I miss you all, Akashi-kun. And… I am no longer a Japanese citizen."

The Emperor, nodded, "Yes… You moved to German, was it?"

"_Ja_… _Es tut mir leid_ (I'm sorry), Akashi-kun." Tetsuya apologized politely.

"Whoa, your Dutch was so nice… And one again. Would you like to work here? Everyone is working here, under my control. Rest assured, I treated them fairly , as per your suggestion. Another thing… I can smell the blood from your hands. Are you working as an... assassin?" the Emperor inquired as, he scanned his _beloved_ Tetsuya lovingly.

"… _Erste_, I don't mind working here. Really? Hmmm… You are as amazing as always, Akashi-kun. _Ja_, I work as an assassin. I came here to carry out my next mission. _Aber, Ich möchte nicht zu dieser Gespräch fortgeschritten_ – But, I don't want to continue this conversation." Tetsuya avoided from direct contact with Akashi's heterochromatic ones.

"Hm…"

As he surveyed his beloved Tetsuya's face, he held the said bluenette's right hand, and rested its palm onto his left chest. His face became serious, and he ordered him, "Tetsuya. I order you… To **not kill me**. I know your hidden purpose. I wonder how you could come here so easily. Ah, you lied to the immigration officer."

THUMP.

_How could he…?_

And then dominate lips met the inexperienced ones.

"A-Akashi–."

"Shut up. Open your mouth." the Emperor commanded him as he tightened his grasp onto Tetsuya's left cheek. He then moved the said bluenette's right hand to his waist. Not wanting to waste the time, he forced Tetsuya to open the his mouth, and as the bluenette opened his mouth, Akashi's dominantte tongue intertwined and danced passionately with his beloved's inexperienced ones.

"A-Akashi–."

Feeling out of oxygen, Akashi finally released his hold on Tetsuya's lips. The bluenette's saliva decorated the Emperor's mouth. The redhead smirked as he ruffled Tetsuya's soft hair, "**You're mine**. I'll kill your boss, release you, and claim you. Nobody can claim you other than me, and me alone."

Blushing slightly, said the bluenette protested, "Bu-But–."

"No buts, Tetsuya. I'll provide you anything you need, and you must not take this mission. Okay, my _dear_ Tetsuya?" He released a gentle smile as he kissed the bluenette's forehead. _I won't let you run away from my side again. I'll make you change your citizenship and you'll become my wife—mine and mine alone._

"Um–… _Ja_, Akashi-kun. _Vielen Dank_." He Tetsuya said, returning a gentle smile.

"And when you are finally released from those bloody missions, the night sex awaits you. Be prepared to wear lingerie someday. You'll become my wife." His smile became malicious, as he pinched Tetsuya's right cheek playfully. _I think I can chain him forever_, he thought slyly.

"O-Oi, nonsense, Akashi-kun. We're both males." Tetsuya argued blankly.

The Emperor chuckled, "Oh, are you defying me? I can, I can. I can make you become my wife, since that stupid Daiki has already chosen Ryouta as his wife. Why not? I heard Shintarou tried to confess his feelings towards that Kazunari. Lastly, Atsushi is with Tatsuya. And me? I 'll choose to be with you."

Tetsuya blushed, embarrassed and tried to argue back, but instead he murmured, "… I can't say anything anymore, since you confessed to me so bluntly. Alright, I shall be going to my hotel. My belongings haven't been settled yet. You can call me anytime, Akashi-kun."

"No."

The bluenette blinked.

"You're not going to the hotel. I said, I'll provide you anything you need, correct? You will stay at my apartment. Don't worry, I won't do anything harmful , since you are so _cute_, my dear Tetsuya." Akashi commanded him, once again. _I don't want to waste my days and nights alone…_

"… _Aber_, my belongings are filled with the weapons." Tetsuya stated impassively.

"My God, you are a weird ones. I have never met a person carrying his weapon so openly in an the airport." Akashi sighed, feeling amused of what the hell his beloved Tetsuya did.

Tetsuya continued, "Ah, I made my weapon license myself. I took those weapons, and showed the immigration officer that I am a German police or something better. I was taught to do that, since my arrival at Germany. Kill, disguise my face and appearance, change my style of speaking and voice, gather the information on my own, learned a new skills,— I did them myself."

"Really. I can't imagine how it would turn out if we had a baby that has your decent personality and knowledge. You're scary, although I also can do those things myself." Akashi teased in his cynicism.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Said the bluenette said, smirking darkly.

"Alright, let's go. I'll accompany you to my apartment. I'll have a car arranged for us. I'll be absent today." Akashi smirked as he opened the door.

Tetsuya commented with a little disappointment, "You're way scarier than me. You are able to skip work, though you're currently the CEO. I wonder our children's personality. I believe they'll become the scariest children ever—, descended their genes coming from the scariest couple."

Satisfied, Akashi kissed his lips again, "You're the cutest boyfriend I've ever had, and you're way scarier than me. Most people would choose you as the scariest person ever. That's why I love you, and. And I am determined to release you from your boss's chain and kill him. To reach and get your heart, soul and body."

"… To be honest… I love you too." Deciding to be blunt, Tetsuya confessed his feeling towards the fearful Akashi .

A bit shocked, Akashi let his mouth hang slightly agape. And then, he kissed the bluenette again as they walked, "I'll give you my heart, soul, and body, and thus, you must give me yours. _Ich liebe dich_, Tetsuya. Ah, shall I chain you, so you won't run away?"

"Too scary. Worry not, I won't run away from your side, Akashi-kun."

_I'll kill his boss… I love him… _Unknown to the assassin, the Emperor gritted his teeth. _Why should he be with those trashes? I don't want Tetsuya to kill anyone… I will kill anyone for Tetsuya… If Tetsuya ever decided to kill someone, I'll kill him/her in his stead to keep my Tetsuya's hands clean. I'll do anything for you, Tetsuya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer** _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings : AU-ish, pervert!sadistic!Akashi (?), assassin!yandere!Kuroko (?). **BETA-ED**.

_A/N_(Mun) : Credit to Jovil-san for this proof-reading. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *cries aloud* And without further ado, let's have fuuu~n!

* * *

_Aren't you gonna crush the one who destroyed your childhood…?_

_**Ah… You… I am sorry…**_

_Nonsense. You're taking this mission, Rüdolf… I love you…_

_**Yes… My lord… My only… Love…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ At Akashi's apartment, 7 PM ]**

The sound of baggages being carried, echoing throughout the apartment.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the German bluenette who's belonged to the Germans, cracked his fingers and neck. After all, he was too damn tired of after his long journey from Münich to Tokyo, and he did have a jet lag. He ruffled his own hair again , and finally took out his the last of his baggage from the car's trunk, "Done. Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded, "Don't mention it. You did bring too much baggage."

"They're for assassinating you" Kuroko said bluntly.

"Come on. I won't hold back, my dear Tetsuya." The redhead challenged teasingly.

"Neither will I." The bluenette, returned Akashi's tease.

Akashi then opened the door to, let his guest go inside. His cyan eyes met the elegant and yet modern room. The wall was covered with the red and blue color, and its furniture were simple—a couch, a LCD yet flat screen LCD TV, an elegant lamp, wooden wardrobe, and a modern kitchen. _He must be live alone here_, Kuroko thought.

The owner of that simple room warmly, welcomed the bluenette as he closed the door from the inside, "Feel at home. Are you hungry?"

"I can make it myself." Kuroko ignored replied.

"No. I know that you'll poison me. Continuing the assassination towards me is futile, my dear Tetsuya."

_Crap_, the assassin sighed helplessly.

He The bluenette was totally aware of the redhead's strength. The Emperor Eyes, the abnormal knowledge and observation skills, and his ability to change the future—the assassin. He knew all those scary talents his target possessed, yet there remained no solid solution to break off all of it. And lastly, he already knew that he would lose towards the person he loved the most.

After they done finished settling down the guest's belongings, Akashi went to the kitchen. Trying to make at least one attempt, he quietly opened his last travel bag. There was his immigration documents and something he would never let anyone to use – a machine gun. _Come to think of it, I haven't re-charged its ammunition… Ah, this is it. I shall recharge it before he knows!_

Deciding to accomplish his mission after all, he tried was about to recharge it when, but–

_RING RING RING._

–he was stopped because of his phone.

"Ah." Said the assassin, frowned.

He then took his phone from the same travel bag. He checked the ID caller ID: _**Boss.**_

Suddenly, his eyes, widened little a bit.

Not wanting to make his boss become angry, he hurriedly pressed the green button. He stood up, and walked towards the large window appeared near him, which showed him Tokyo's scenery, "Ah, guten Abend– nein… Es ist 'guten Morgen', _nee_?"

"_**Ja, guten Abend für dich. Wie geht es Ihnen? Hahaha. Ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr? **__**Okay, let's forget about that greeting. How's your arrival at Haneda? Have you finished your little observation about the Emperor, I mean, Akashi Seijuurou?"**_

"_Danke, sehr gut und Ihnen? __Ja, es ist. Well… Instead of that, he has confessed about his feeling towards me. He even kissed me… How embarrassing… Yet, I think I need someone to help me settle this mission… And how about our client? I think he's–._"

"_**Tsk tsk, you needn't to worry, Rüdolf. Kill him—, no matter what methods you choose. I love you, okay, Rüdolf? Ah, I called you because I forgot to give you the deadline of this mission. It's a month the quickest. Three months."**_

CLICK.

"_Oh, ah yeah, I forg–._"

Suddenly, a larger hand , snatched away the assassin's phone. With a tray on his left palm, the redhead smirked, "Hello, it must be you, Tetsuya's boss. I knew that you were targeting me using Tetsuya. Spell your name out or I'll crush you using scissors and knives."

"A-Akashi–." His voice lowered considerably.

"_**I don't know who you are, but I believe it's the sound of Akashi Seijuurou, the CEO of Teikou Corporation, who was the target of our current client. I needn't to give you my name, since you aren't worthy of it. And you even called Rüdolf by **__**his first name. Are you a close friend of his?"**_

_Fuck you. I am going to kill you, you jerk_, Akashi narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. He gave the tray to his Tetsuya as he threatened the man on the other line, "Spell your client's name. I will gladly kill you. I don't need you. Because of you, Tetsuya had to disappear seven years ago. And what's Rüdolf? Tetsuya Kuroko was is his original given name, anyway!"

"_**Hmph."**_ Said the boss, sighed maliciously.

"What? Hah?" Akashi growled angrily.

"_**He is no longer Kuroko Tetsuya, you moron. He is now Vincentius Rüdolf, his second new name. He hid it, of course. Ask him yourself about that. Bye."**_

And the call was ended by the second party.

He gave back Tetsuya's phone, and glared at the assassin dangerously, "Tetsuya. He said that your name is now Vincentius Rüdolf, but I got the information from my colleague that when you'd entered the entrance of immigration office at the airport, you spelled out your original given name."

The bluenette, took the tray and decided to return it to the kitchen, "It was my hidden name, just a German name he gave me. And…"

CRASH!

Suddenly, the machine gun which was previously hidden inside the travel bag was , revealed, pointed towards the almighty Emperor. The assassin had tossed away the tray to the side. And what made the CEO completely shocked was… dark aura that spread all over his Tetsuya's body.

"**Hmph. Hello.**" the coldest voice, echoed inside that room.

_It mustn't be my Tetsuya! _Akashi concluded quickly. Thanks to his sharp intuition, he could detect the difference in aura between the usual Tetsuya with the unusual one easily. Breathing heavily, said the redhead asked in return, "What are's you? No… _Who are you_? Give me my Tetsuya back. Give me him back."

"**Nonsense, Teikou's CEO. Tetsuya who?**" He joked cruelly.

"The one who owns that body. Not you. Give him back." He prepared the scissors which he had saved inside his pocket and took another scissors from his side. The assassin, moved his weapon, following his target's pace. _I won't let you awaken that weird person_, the other 'personality' smirked.

"**I won't give you back that Tetsuya-or-whatever-name. I will destroy him and let myself live inside this beloved beautiful body. And about your earlier inquiry, it's obviously Vincentius Rüdolf. Thate person called Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't exist. Yes, he no longer exists.**" Rüdolf, which was that 'personality' name answered, as he walking closer to the redhead.

SNIP.

The first scissor, he slips it towards the 'Kuroko', but it missed. _What?_ He blinked, and then widened his heterochromatic eyes. _How could he dodge it__ quickly__? Is this…_ Knowing that it was useless to think of something unnecessary, he began to throw his scissors, wishing him would stop the other.

But he knew that it was also _useless_.

Rüdolf dodged and zigzagged quickly – almost at the impossible level – thus shot his first bullet which targeted Akashi's right hand that held the next scissors. And a war had begun; the Rüdolf versus the almighty Akashi. Unfortunately, his scissor hit Rüdolf's upper left hand. He moaned slowly. _Shit, he injured my flesh…!_

Akashi smirked, as he dodged from the first bullet. _It was so close!_ Akashi sighed. To be honest, that Rüdolf wasn't an ordinary human. His accuracy was almost 100%, and that bullet might really hit his right palm if he wasn't the first to start the war by throwing off his scissors.

"Really, you're the worst person I have faced. Tetsuya wouldn't be switched off easily. What happened to _both_ of you?" Akashi took his another scissors again.

"**None of your business.**" Rüdolf rolled his cyan eyes.

_Tsk. I'm sorry, __my dear __Tetsuya! I have to __knock __you out!_ The redhead, felt that he had no other choice other than _it_.

He began to run, dodge and zigzag from his the assassin's bullets. _He's really difficult to be dealt with! Whoever made that 'Rüdolf', I should kill him in a blow!_

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR.

He wasted his bullets just to kill that redhead. _No! NO!__ I love my Boss! I won't let anyone touch that person! As if!_

Smirking purposefully, the Emperor decided to borrow his Tetsuya's missdirection. He hid himself behind the other's back without him realizing what happened. In the next few, he appeared suddenly in front of Rüdolf from the bottom. _Firstly, kick off his legs! I'm sorry, my dear Tetsuya!_

He kicked off the left leg, and thus the right ones. Feeling hurt, the assassin suddenly knelt down. Caught with no other choice, Akashi punched his Tetsuya's head with his right fist strongly. And the result is… that 'Kuroko', was flung onto the air.

"Ah! My dear Tetsuya!"

He ran quickly ran to catch his Tetsuya's body. Afterwards, he laid down his beloved and checked the unconscious Kuroko's pulse.

_He's safe…_ He felt relieved. He didn't expect that he would punch him hardly like that. Kuroko had his a purple mark on his left cheek. _I must apologize and interrogate him later_, he noted. He then carried Kuroko bridal style, and placed him on his bed. He began to clean the broken things (and of course, secretly threw off the machine gun he used earlier).

_I'm sorry my dear Tetsuya, but I should uncover your hidden secrets. I want to release you, but be patient please…_

**-xXx-**

**[ At Zurich's airport ]**

"_Fuwaaaahhh~ I am really tired… Sleepy, too…_" A certain blond, sighed tiredly.

He was tall – approximately 189 cm – and was so handsome. Some foreigners secretly gossiped about the blond. Although he looked like a European, but when his partner followed him, they realized that the blonde was actually a foreigner.

"Yo, Kise! What will you be doing this week?" his partner asked as he tapped Kise's left shoulder softly.

Knowing that he used their mother language, he chirped happily, "Of course! I will contact Kurokocchi!"

His partner frowned. He argued him, "Ha? You mean Kuroko Tetsuya? But you said you couldn't contact him until now, even until now. Ah, come to think of this… Our CEO, Akashi Seijuurou, has been targeted! I heard it from my friends at Haneda airport!"

Suddenly imaginery animal ears popped out from nowhere , and Kise panicked, "HAH? ! AKASHICCHI WAS THREATENED? ! NOOOOOO! KUROKOCCHI! SAVE HIM! EVERYONE, JUST SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! UWAAAAHHHH!"

His beloved partner, kicked off the blond's ass, "Shut up. This is an airport, you idiot!"

"U-Uwahhh… Kasamatsucchi _wa hidoi ssu_!" Said Kise, whined huskily.

"Shut. Up. Shut. Up." He repeated his words frequently, as he kicked his the other's ass.

"O-Okay–."

Kasamatsu, Kise's partner, finally stopped from kicking off his ass. As he helped him to stand up, Kise spaced out again. _Kurokocchi… Where are you…? I miss you so much… I want to see you… Akashicchi, d__id__ you find Kurokocchi…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer _ **: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning_ : AU-ish, pervert!sadistic!Akashi (?), assassin!yandere!Kuroko (?). YAOI / BL. AkaKuro of course. **BETA-ED**.

_A/N _(Mun) : Credit to _Jovil_-san. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Without further ado, let's have fu~n!

* * *

_Ich brauchen Dich, meine Liebe (I need you, my love)…_

_**Father… Don't I have other choice…?**_

_Nein, meine Sohn… Remember your sadness…_

… _**Yes… Mr. Noir …**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Next day ]**

_Ugh…_ The bluenette who was lying down peacefully onto Akashi's bed, vaporized lazily. Still feeling numb, he tried to moved bit by bit, and then, he realized that he was wearing his pajama today. _Who changed my clothes…?_

After observing for some time and finding nothing unusual, he straightened his back. As the cyan orbs surveying the surrounding, he noticed it was noon already, seeing the digital watch which display the time – **10 : 43 AM**. He swung his feet to the side of the bed, touching the floor. _I am really sleepy…_

"Um… Akashi-kun…?"

"I am here, Tetsuya."

He blinked, and then turned his head towards the bathroom. _That sound… Came from that room._ He began to walk, and when he arrived at the bathroom, he saw a certain redhead standing up against the wall, and the shower set upon his head. He was completely naked, making the assassin blush vividly.

"Oh, you're awake, Tetsuya. And I would like to photo your blush." He teased as he turns off the faucet.

"U-Um… I'll go to the kitchen , so don't worr–."

"Stop. You must clean your body. You've been out for 3 days." Said the redhead, commanded him as he dried his hair with a large towel.

Kuroko gasped a little, "I was out for 3 days…?"

Akashi nodded, and raised his voice a little, "Yes. And I want to interrogate you. Be ready, and I'll cook something for you. What kind of food do you want? An international cuisine or Japanese?"

"Japanese, please."

The assassin then removed his upper pajama, showing the redhead his muscular body. The Emperor wonders how the hell the bluenette got that ideal body. Without asking anything, the redhead the leaves the bathroom, letting Kuroko use the bathroom.

**-xXx-**

**[ Dining Room ]**

Kuroko hasn't said a word since then.

And his company was the same.

As the assassin ate his food, he struggled to find the a topic he wanted to talk about with his current target—, aside from his cursing about how the much food the redhead had served him. He has little appetite, so he knew he would only be able to eat just about 20 percent of the amount of the food prepared for him. _I want to run away…_

"Hey Tetsuya." Akashi finally opened the conversation.

"Yes?" Tetsuya replied as he grabbed a glass of water to help him chug down his food.

"Three days ago… I saw you changed into the 'other' one… Who's that?" His heterochromatic eyes, gazed at his cyan eyes suspiciously.

The assassin stopped from drinking the his water. And then his orbs met the sharp golden and mismatched eyes of gold and red. _Shall I tell him?_ Hesitantly, he decided to answer Akashi's query as he laid down his Japanese chopsticks beside his elegant plate, "That was… Vincentius Rüdolf. My… _Meine eigene älterer Bruder_ – My own older brother."

Akashi observed Tetsuya's answer, wants to making sure he was telling the truth. Yes, Akashi detests the lies. He breathes weakly as he decided that he should believe his _dear_ Tetsuya, "Fine, I might or might not approve that fact. But I believe, you shouldn't be switched off easily, should you?"

Said The bluenette , nodded, "Yes. That day… He was dominating me."

"I won't let it happen again. Remember that, my dear Tetsuya." A malicious smirk was released from his lips.

"_Hai_, Akashi-kun."

Akashi then took care of Tetsuya's dishes and his own, taking them back to the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back taking a vanilla milkshake. The Emperor served him the bluenette elegantly. , thus he upturned Tetsuya's chin as he locked the access of the assassin's right wrist. When he tried to kiss him again…

… He stopped midway.

He smirked again, "I knew you we're trying to kill me by poisoning me through your pinky lips."

_Sh*t_, Kuroko missed again. _He's too strong to be broken off… _The Emperor , ruffled Kuroko's hairs and warned him once again, "Your assassination tricks won't work in front of me. You must learn about my strength first, and design your strategies better to kill me. And yet, I have already seen the future with my Emperor Eyes. It is but a simple matter to change it. Hence, all of your strategies will fail. Believe me, Tetsuya, I who wins everything am always right. I am absolute."

"Akashi-kun… I'll ki–."

"Nonsense. You_ can't _kill me, can you?"

"I can, as long as I am still alive."

Akashi tightened his grip onto Kuroko's left wrist, and his right hand moved to the bluenette's left shoulder. He clung his forehead with Tetsuya, and licked the smaller guy's nose, "Are you defying me? Believe me, I'll release you from your Boss and Rüdolf."

Kuroko frowned, and Akashi continued as he removed his hands, "Mind to playing a game? The one who makes the other fall _in love_, he wins. If I win your heart and you fall in love with me within a month at the quickest, I'll start an assassination strategy against your Boss."

"Interesting." He Kuroko commented with his deadpanned face, "Alright. Then, if I win, I'll kill you and present your head to my Boss and my current client."

"Alright, the game has started. I'll restrain myself from calling you 'dear', Tetsuya."

"I'm looking forward to this game, Akashi-kun."

**-xXx-**

**[ Frankfurt, West German ]**

Among those modern buildings, a Japanese guy appeared. He walked with his large black hoodie covering his entire face. He wore an oversized brown cotton jacket, a white sports shoes and a blue pair of blue jeans. He carried a large sports bag, like hewas about to go hiking.

He drank his favourite _vanilla milkshake, _and crushed the plastic cup while he was out of milkshake. He threw it into the trash can, and stopped in front of the edge of a sidewalk. Beyond him, there was a zebra crossing and there were many people who stood up waiting for the green signal from traffic light.

"Ewigkeit Straße… Ewigkeit Straße… Ah there it is." he murmured as he found out his next destination as he looked at the street board sign placed below the traffic light.

As the green signal showed, people started to walk over the zebra crossing, and so did he. As he stepped his right feet onto the opposite sidewalk, he turned around his head, wondering if he can meet the person he was looking for. He decided to warm up his hands, placing them in his pocket. It was cold during autumn.

He passed by many people, and blinked when he found the place where _they_ will were to meet: : an English-styled café.

Said The mysterious guy, came in front of the cute foreign waitress and asked politely in German-Japanese accent, "_Junge Fräulein, _table for one person, please."

"Oh, _Willkommen_. Here you go." The waitress, guided him to the empty table.

"_Vielen Dank_._ Ich hätte gern Filesteak mit Pommes Frites._ – Thank you. I want the steak with fried potatoes, please." The mysterious guy, ordered without looking at the menu the waitress offered.

The said woman, nodded as she noted his order, "_Also, gut, und zum trinken, meine Herren?_ – Okay, and the beverage, Mister?"

The mysterious guy sat down in a relaxed manner and pointed towards the _vanilla milkshake_ picture which showed up at the poster, "I want that one. Two portions."

"Okay, please wait patiently." The waitress nodded and goes away from him hurriedly.

A few moments later, another guy, a little older than the said mysterious guy, walking past him , and noticed the mysterious guy. Remembering of the guy's face, he suddenly tapped the guy's his left shoulder softly, "I am sorry, but are you Gregory Pattizi from Italy..?"

Shocked, he peeked at the said older man. Knowing that he was one of his acquaintances, he pulled out back his hoodie, revealing his golden hair and tanned skin. His orbs were emerald. He was somewhat handsome, yet looked wild as well. He unzipped his jacket, and gestured the other man to sit down, "Aha, you must be the CEO of _Jacpuzzi_ Corporation, correct?"

Relieved, he pulled out his armchair and sat down. Being friendly, he remarked, "I didn't expect that you'll come here sharp. Ah, I haven't ordered anything yet… Ugh, let's forget about the food and beverages. Why did you choose to come here, instead of just staying inside your mansion…?"

"I had a mission in a neighboring town. I am just transiting here." Gregory—that''s the mysterious guy's name—, intertwined his fingers.

"Oh… The weather is pretty cool. Ah, if after you'd you're done with your current mission, what will you be doing?" the mysterious man, asked interestingly, seemingly interested.

Gregory raised his left eyebrow, before he rolled his eyes, "Uh-nuh, dunno… Yes, I might be staying inside that boring mansion again… My sister, Rosscinati, has been staying over for two years at Elbasan, Albania, for vacation. She's travelling around the Balkans. No wonder she's a bit weird."

"I am happy that you're doing well. Nah… I want you to help my best assassin to eliminate his current target in Japan… I am sure you've heard of the name. His name has become infamous lately, because of his record. Your name was quite infamous, too, but you're still a little under by him in comparison." the older man, grinned darkly.

"… You mean, Vincentius Rüdolf, my best friend?" Gregory glared at him.

"_Ja_, he is. You know, he's a bit troubled by his current mission. His target's too strong." he explained.

His eyes widened for a moment, "Interesting. Alright, I'll take this mission. Give me the documents. Coincidentally, I was about to make a Japanese visa , since I think that country can entertain my assassin's instinct… You heard, that Yakuza? I want to mess up with them! I think Rüdolf will be happy being there!"

The old man, pulled out the some papers and placed it in front of him, "Let's discuss about this. His main target is Akashi Seijuurou, 25 years old, CEO of Teikou Corporation. He possesses the Emperor Eye, and has an abnormal range of knowledge. No expectation for his unusual-yet-abnormal body. I had my subordinates hack the one of the Japanese government's site , and found something interesting. He was once captain of Rakuzan High School and Teikou Junior High School's basketball team. Vincentius was once being one of them, but unfortunately, they were separated when they graduated from Teikou."

Gregory squeaked happily, as he pointed his slender right finger onto the side of paper which showed him something more interesting, "Old man! I found this! Those powers, I want to have them! Thank you for offering me such an amazing mission! And… I know, that Akashi Seijuurou wasn't the only son of Akashi Seitsuhiro, right?"

"Correct. Our current client was is his brother. He wants to delete that man's existence from the world, and crush Teikou Corporation. And… claim that Rüdolf for himself." The old man, drew out a smirk.

"Aaaaahhh… I want to crush him! Oh, there are five people who will be Rüdolf's target…?" he remarked as he glanced at the list name of Rüdolf's his target suspiciously.

"Oh, they are his other targets. We aren't intending to kill them—, mainly, because they aren't one of Akashi's."

As they we're discussing their mission sharply, another foreigner passed by them. The foreigner joined his friends while Gregory took a gaze at him secretly. His hair was blond, yet his eyes were narrowed, telling them that he wasn't a European. His skin was tanned a bit too.

The blond, then settled down at a table just some steps away from them. Oblivious to them, the blond blabbed happily, "Hey, Kasamatsucchi, where is Moriyamacchi and Hayakawacchi? I haven't seen them-_ssu_!"

Kasamatsu hit the blond's head with his right fist, "Shut up. They're working at their different offices. Moriyama is working at the Keiyushika Modelling Agency, your previous agency, whereas Hayakawa joined the Japan national basketball team with Kiyoshi, Miyaji and Liu Wei."

"Whoa, I miss them… Ah, the weather here is nice-_ssu_."

"Yes, Kise…"

While they're chatting, Gregory gritted his teeth, and made a sly face, "I've found Kise. Didn't you hear it, old man… No, Vincentius Noirie…? Shall I kill them, nee, Mr. Noirie?"

The older man, who was named Vincentius Noirie, loosened his back and placed his right cheek on his palm, strengthening his elbow's pressure onto the arm of the chair. He smirked devilishly, "You're right, Gregory. Though he isn't the main target, but let's just toy with him—abuse him."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer **_: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC maybe, AU-ish, pervert!sadistic!Akashi (?), yandere!assassin!Kuroko (?). **BETA-ED**.

_A/N_ : Edited by my friend! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Without further ado, let's have fu~n!

**NOTE** : On the fifth / sixth chapter there'll be semi M rated AkaKuro :3 so be patient please! I think the furthermore chapter will be a bit twisted regarding to Rudolf's attitude :3 so, feel free to ask me within my capability (and I promise I'll keep secret of my next chapters tee~ hee~ XD)

* * *

_Tetsuya… I love you… Don't leave me alone…_

_**I am sorry… Akashi-kun… **_

.

.

_**I will protect you… But promise me you should pretend that I didn't exist and… Hate me…**_

_Yes… Please save me… Rüdolf…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ At Teikou's office ]**

The legendary CEO of Teikou sighed helplessly as he typed the keywords regarding to that 'Vincentius Rüdolf'. He got nothing but useless information on the Internet. His sharp observation didn't fail to notice _that_. The difference between the two Kurokos, _Kuroko Tetsuya and Vincentius Rüdolf_. He moved his slender finger again as he scrolled down the page.

He declined to drink the cup of coffee that has been served at his desk. "_I am pretty anxious why it should be me. I know that they want my death because of this position. But I think by sending Tetsuya, it seemed that he might beg his boss to let him accomplish his mission…"_

"_Pip... Pip..."_

"Hmmm… Should I call him?" The CEO thought as he glanced at his office phone.

Undoubtedly, he picked the handle and then pressed the number. After the second ring, he spoke clearly with his usual authoritative voice. "Daiki, I want you to check and report me the information about Tetsuya. The estimated date is around seven years ago, right after our high school graduation._ Do it fast, _or you won't have your tomorrow."

Daiki, whom he commanded, lowered his voice as he tried not to curse him. _"Yeah, Akashi. Oh, Tetsu? I miss him."_

Akashi frowned and continued to speak in dangerous tone, "Do it. NOW."

"_Pip… Pip…"_

After Akashi's command, Daiki hung off his phone. Akashi slumped his back onto his expensive office chair as he nonchalantly played his sky blue flip-up phone which has red theme at the back. "Tetsuya… I want to claim you… Sooner or later, you'll be Akashi Tetsuya, with my Yakuza power."

**-xXx-**

**[On the phone, between Tetsuya / Rüdolf and his boss]**

"Really… Boss…" The bluenette sulked sadly as he scratched his bed hair.

His boss sighed. He signaled him by raising his voice. _"Rüdolf… Come to me. I want you to finish this mission. I miss you… Although this love is pretty forbidden… Yes, I want you. I am horny right now, so be a good boy, okay? Pattizi will help you kill that Akashi and toy your target's friends."_

Silence dominated their conversation as his boss said the word "toy" in his sentence. Slowly, that 'voice' overwhelmed him, luring him to talk to his boss again.

As he felt numb and dizzy, he laid down on Akashi's couch until his sickness has been lost. He always understands that signal. Come to him right _now_ so he can frighten him, devour him, chain him down and kick him into the abyss. This is what he always meant. He'll cage him down into the beautiful yet terrible prison.

"AH!"

His illness didn't end as his body trembled hard.

"U-Ughhh…" He murmured huskily as he grabbed and tightened his grasp onto his T-shirt.

A few minutes later, the bluenette's eyes leisurely changed into Prussian blue ones. His body shook up slightly, as if he'd been possessed by a ghost. An unknown echo continuously resonated into the victim's ears. The phone is still hung up tightly inside his right palm, and seemingly his boss knew that accident.

The voice shifted into colder ones as the final transformation was completed. After wiping his sweat, he continued his call again, "_**Hey boss… I miss you, Mr. Noirie…**__"_

"_Ah… You've finally woke up, Rüdolf. Why shouldn't you just call me instead of that trash?"_ Mr. Noirie, who was their boss, lowered his voice.

"_**I am sorry, Mr. Noirie, but I fell asleep since that fight. I mean, the fight between me with that target.**__"_ Rüdolf ruffled his own hair and cracked his neck as he is still laid down peacefully.

"_Really? Ah, can you inform me of your opinion to the target?"_ Mr. Noirie asked as he sighed, the sound of his ballpoint echoed as it knocked his wood desk. Seemingly, he was doing his usual work; Rüdolf frowned as he pulled the pillow from the left side of its couch.

The bluenette turned his head up and faced the roof as he smirked and answered nonchalantly, _"__**He's better than I imagined. I've gathered my data from that person, but I didn't expect that he would be sharp and dangerous. No wonder he's a target with high prize… I think I need a partner to kill that CEO.**__" _

Mr. Noirie noted, _"Alright. Pattizi will be your partner. You know him, right?"_

Rüdolf got shocked with what said, _"__**Pattizi? You mean Gregory Pattizi from Italy? Don't tell me…**__"_

"_Yes, yes. He wanted to mess up with Yakuza right now. You must hear that from Makoto… Ah, I forgot to inform you something. From my personal agent, I found something. Akashi Seijuurou… He was… The heir of the largest Yakuza organization named Rakurin. Its symbol is easy to be identified; the red rose with four naginatas crossed with each other at northwest, southeast, southwest and northeast side. Its dominant color is Aka (red) and Kuro (black). The roses are red and the naginatas are black."_ Mr. Noirie said as he hastily opened his book across Rüdolf's phone.

"_**I've known that he wanted to mess up with Yakuza… But what kind of Yakuza he'll attack?**__"_ Rüdolf gulped as he yanked out the leaf from the white chrysanthemum which has been placed inside the vase at the left side of the couch fiercely.

"_It's…"_

Rüdolf suddenly crushed the phone in his palm because of the answer. He panted as if he was running away from a bunch of lions. _No way… Impossible! He wanted to mess up with that organization?! How could he analyze it carelessly?! Bastard!_

He sighed, and mumbled huskily as he turned his body in the same formation, "You little child… Please be patient… I'll arrange my own timing to release you from this sinful occupation, Kuroko."

**-xXx-**

**[A hidden place in Frankfurt, Germany]**

A blonde guy that was locked into an unused room had his legs crossed while his knees are roped tightly. He breathed slowly, as he tried to absorb more oxygen. His shirt left unbuttoned at the first until the third as it showed his sweating chest. His eyes were blinded by a large towel tied up firmly.

The brown and strong rope locked his wrists as it left no mercy for him to run away.

"Why? Why…?" the blonde complained as he tried to move his wrists.

"_Drap… Drap…" _steps echoed inside the room as he victim heard it.

"_Guten Abend_, _Herr_ _Kise_…" a malicious voice, greeted politely.

_Who?_ The blonde named Kise frowned suspiciously. Seriously, he has no intention to hurt anyone – even he couldn't plan any cruel strategies to do that – yet, he has been _caught_ by someone he doesn't really know. _Damn! Where is Kasamatsucchi? !_

A mysterious voice informed him calmly, "Your seem-to-be-best-friend had evacuated safely. We have no interest with a weak person like him. Our target is…_ You_. No, I mean, your _friend_. Nah, let's hear your opinion of this kidnapping…"

Two fingers pulled Kise's chin brutally.

"W-Why should it be me…? I… I have no… No intention to do anything ha-harmful-_ssu_…"

"Nice question, Kise. Alright, I'll open this towel."

The mysterious person pulled the towel so the victim could see his surroundings. As the yellow orbs viewed his surroundings, it was useless since he saw nothing but darkness that covered the room, so he couldn't see the captor either. Few minutes later, his eyes saw something strange. A blonde guy appeared in front of him, holding a knife on his right hand.

His eyes were emerald. _It looked like Midorimacchi's eyes…_ Kise said to himself.

Based on his observation, his complexion was a bit tanned. He somewhat looked like the mixture of him, Aomine and Midorima. His height was approximately the same as Aomine, yet his face was pretty handsome. _I wonder what his citizenship is? _Kise thought as he raised his left eyebrow.

That mysterious guy licked the knife, "Y'know, I was shocked that you're as handsome as me."

Kise did not reply.

"Oh, I forgot… Let me open that little towel that blocked your mouth." The mysterious guy said as he removed the towel to unseal his mouth.

And as Kise's mouth was fully opened, he warned him about the danger: "Hey you… I don't know who you are, but if you're targeting my friends, I recommend you to not underestimate them. One of them is too damn strong, be careful."

"Hahahaha. Worry not… I'll accompany that person to kill our target. I won't underestimate everyone, included you."

"What…? !" Kise's voice rose dramatically.

"Yes… Our main target was that strong leader…" the mysterious guy said as he released a devilish smirk.

**-xXx-**

**[At Rakurin's office]**

A certain navy blue-haired ganguro walked lazily as he brought his briefcase with him. He cursed that red-haired guy who ordered him about that Kuroko. _Shit, why should it me out of all people?!_ To be honest, he was honored to gather the data of his beloved shadow. Of course, he missed him very much since the graduation, seven years ago.

"Aaaaahhh… I'm realy lazy… I wanna sleep…" He whined hopelessly.

And unfortunately, he bumped with a certain green-haired guy who looked serious. As his sapphire orbs glanced at the green-haired guy, he saw him hurriedly shook his body, "Aomine! Baka-Aomine! Ahomine! Listen!"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" The said Aomine or Baka-Aomine or Ahomine, picked his nose impolitely.

"Ah, I should drag you with Murasakibara to Akashi's office room!"

"H-HAH? ! WA-WAAAIT–."

Midorima, the name of the green-haired guy, snatched the briefcase and then dragged Aomine along him. Some of their subordinates paved their way to them. As they walked hurriedly, Midorima explained him more information, "Aomine. Listen."

Aomine frowned and showed him his annoyed face, "What is it?! Explain me!"

The green-haired hit Aomine's head strongly and shouted at him: "LISTEN! I heard from one of our branch company in Italy, there's a kidnapping and it's a famous pilot of Japan Aircraft… He is Japanese and his name is Kise Ryouta!"

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer** _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings : AU-ish, pervert!sadistic!Akashi (?), assassin!yandere!Kuroko (?). **BETA-ED**.

_A/N_(Mun) : My friend edited this... THANK U VERY MUCH, MAH BELOVED FRIEND! *hugs Xtine-chan*

* * *

_Moan in the darkness, meine Liebe…_

_**You… You shouldn't do that…**_

_Let's sing a song together, Tetsu-nii… Let the darkness ravish you…_

_**Don't do that… Please…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Akashi's office room ]**

Aomine was really mad.

He breathes irregularly as he stared the Emperor dangerously. _Oh, why should him?_

"Is that so?" Aomine muttered as he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah. The game has already started. And… Daiki. How about the data you've gathered?" Akashi rested his left cheek onto the left palm. His fingers playing the pen continuously, in the stable rhythm. After doing that, he throw it softly and knocked his wooden desk impatiently, waiting for Aomine to explain.

The navy-haired guy glanced Midorima, who was standing up beside him. Knowing that he wanted him to handing over the briefcase, he sighed. Midorima then opened Aomine's briefcase as the navy-haired guy explains awkwardly, "How should I put this… Tetsu's track record when he was working at Germany is currently unknown. I traced his office and home address data, and it was gone."

Akashi nodded as he wrote anything important spoken from Aomine, "Is there anything else?"

Midorima answered seriously as he read the first paper, "Yes. When he graduated from Seirin, he moved to Germany. But it isn't actually true. He was once having his three months of living at Przemsyl, south Poland. His reason for living at Przemsyl was unknown. He didn't write it inside the reason column at immigration card."

"And his companion?" Akashi inquired authoritatively.

Aomine suddenly shivered, as if his 'command' has attacked his spine. He began to let his mouth slightly agape, thus gestured in denial, "I don't know. I hacked Poland's immigration website, and found nothing important. But when I tried to search Tetsu's record at medical department, I found something interesting. Midorima."

"Okay. Here you go." The green-haired man handed the second paper to the almighty Emperor.

Akashi took that paper, and repeated disinterestedly as he read the last paragraph written in it, "Tetsuya was taken to the nearest hospital from his home address at Przemsyl because of his mental disorder? This is nonsense. And another thing, his parents was divorced at the same time with the time he'd been treated at that hospital?"

Midorima raised his shoulders, "I am not a buddy buddy with Kuroko. Aomine, tell us."

Aomine scratches his right cheek, "Jeeezz. I am not sure, too."

_I'll take this as the first trump card_, Akashi mentally smirked.

"Ah yeah, there's also something interesting. If I–." Aomine added as he abruptly remembered of something urgent.

"**If**?" Akashi stared him intensely.

"A-AH! NO! I mean, as long as I can remember, Tetsu had been kidnapped and thus carried illegally to Munich just a few days after his six month's treatment. I don't know what the real intention is, but there's something oblivious. I got a permission to check the telecommunication provider and found something horrible. That telecommunication provider had dictated Tetsu's cell phone number, and there's a conversation happened between Tetsu with someone." Aomine leads Akashi to the last paper and directed to the second enclosure, in which the conversation had been filed.

The mismatched red and golden eyes read that conversation, and widened for a moment.

Akashi stated shockingly, "This is…"

The navy-haired guy nodded, "Yes. The sender was threatening him with this verse."

_From : 0XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Moan in the darkness._

_Tortured in your pleasure._

_Droplets of tear covered your frames of sadness._

_And you'll become mine._

_Your dearly lover."_

Akashi squeaking interestingly, "This. You guys should memorize this verse. It'll be our first trump card."

"Yes, sir!" Both Midorima and Aomine answered in unison.

"Oh, there's also another verse." Akashi frowned as he turned that enclosure.

_From : yourlove-ofthesadness . at . jahoo . com_

"_Du, aüf dem Schulhöf_

_ich zum Töten bereit_

_und keiner hier wei__ß_

_von meiner Einsamkeit._

_PS : If you haven't arrived here quickly, I'll murder you._

_Your dearly lover."_

This time, Midorima frowned. To be honest, he doesn't get used to study other languages aside from his mother language and English. He pointed the latter verse and asked perplexingly, "What does that word mean? I bet it was Germany's language-or-whatever."

Akashi corrected, "Indeed it is, Shintarou. First sentence, 'You, at the schoolyard'. Second, 'I am ready to kill'. Third, 'And nobody here knows'. The last is… 'Of my loneliness'. It was one of Ramnstein's lyric. My father liked that song, so I memorize those verses."

Midorima complimented his previous captain, "Whoa. I am surprised that you're good at Deutsch."

"I hid this talent. You guys didn't ask me." Akashi throws them his devilish smirk.

_For God's sake, don't share us your malicious smirk_, Aomine cursed Akashi in annoyance.

The Emperor re-read that enclosure and found something vague. He gestured Aomine and Midorima to read the paragraph he pointed, and he asked boringly, "You can translate this verse? I don't study this language."

The emerald and sapphire eyes met another verse, in which were written at the bottom side of that enclosure. (A/N : The bracket below wasn't written, so the next letter will show you the Polish verse itself.)

_From : yourlove-ofthesadness. at . jahoo . com_

"_Festiwal zosta__ł__ utworzony_ (The festival has been set up)

_Ale jeste__ś poza moim zasięgiem_ (But you're out of my reach)

_Z__ł__api__ę__ ci__ę_ (So I'll catch you)

_L uczyni__ę__, __ż__e mnie kochasz_ (And I will make you love me)

_PS : I am really mad that you haven't prepared yourself to move to Munich._

_Alright, I'll take the act first._

_Be ready._

_Your dearly lover."_

Aomine shouted in annoyance, ruffled his hair violently, "AAARRGGGHHH! ! ! I GAVE UP! I DON'T REALLY CAN UNDERSTAND– NO, TRANSLATE THIS SHITTY LANGUAGE! Midorima, can you translate that verse? ! I filed it, but I am REALLY a moron about this language!"

Midorima shook his head, "I can't read, too."

"It was really helpless. Let's skip this." Akashi exhaled hopelessly.

Aomine yawned, whereas Midorima cracked his neck. Seriously, they even haven't used to greet and discuss something important with the Emperor. He's way too scary to be invited to chat about, so they seldom to ask him to join. And if they did that, it would end up into the biggest war.

Akashi ordered them lazily, "Alright, thank you. You guys can leave this room."

"'Kaaayyyys~" Aomine was the first to leave that room, with the briefcase is still left onto Akashi's desk.

"Good afternoon, Akashi." Midorima bowed politely.

"Yeah."

After Midorima leave the room, Akashi organized those papers and reread the report cautiously. And when he reached the fourth report, he saw a little sheet slipped inside it. He pulled out that sheet, and saw a picture which Tetsuya was still a high school student. He was standing up with his friends inside his last class – 3-3. He'd been smiled naturally at that picture.

The redhead kissed that lovely picture, "I love you, Tetsuya. What's your main reason for leaving Japan right after your graduation…?"

**-xXx-**

**[ Akashi's apartment ]**

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun…" The certain bluenette assembling his bomb in his room.

With lots of utensils placed upon his bed, he carefully organized his bomb. He was, truthfully, a well-known bomb maker. He taught those skills from his friend, Pattizi, when he came to Munich almost six years ago. _I won't let my 'brother' to know that… Never. Ever…_

His cyan eyes portraited his almost-done organized bomb. He even doesn't bothered by his sweats. _I should finish it… Otherwise Akashi-kun will find it…_

RING RING.

"Sh*t, who is that person who called me?" He let out a 'tch' sound, feeling unwell to react with his own phone.

He took his phone which saved inside his travel bag lazily, and opened his key onto that phone. As the screen displayed the new e-mail popped out from the Jahoo Mail icon, he hid those dangerous utensils into another bag, and lay down relaxingly.

The bluenette pressed the mail button, and he found a newest mail, aside from two unread mails below the other. He opened the newest ones and read it silently.

_From : vincentius-noirie . at . jahoo . co . de_

_Subject : The newest announcemet._

_Meesage : _

_Hello everyone._

_Let me explain something urgent. Our group has been blacklisted by German security department, so we will have to dismiss. The Asian branch will join the Bragievian Organization which was led by the certain Ogiwara Shigehiro. Bragievian's main office was at Ivanovich Road, number 09, East Moscow, Russia. Took your own ID card to show them that you're one of Jacpuzzi Corporation._

_The African branches will be taken by the Gzisperro Foundation, at Seychelles. The furthermore information will be send later. Joseph Young, the director of Gzisperro, will handle this problem._

_American and Oceanian branches will be united with 'Kingdom of Allegardia' at Sydney, Australia. You'll have to transit to Jakarta or Denpasar to reach Syndey, because of its lack of security at Indonesia. Emian Widradja will settle this problem with the King of Allegardia, Phan Truong._

_I will change the terms in which the hint of our existence has been written to the newest ones; the Jacpuzzi without its backup from the mafia world. For those assassins who was traveling around the world, out of his/her main working area, should report to their boss to identify his/her. They'll have to change their citizenship to their newest area to secure their existence and jobs._

_Lastly, this is a goodbye. Hope we can meet again at the same time and place. Have a nice trip. Have a nice day._

_Sign,_

_Vincentius Noirie._

The bluenette sighed. Although he was capable to do this assignment, he's feeling ill just to make an appointment with his father. _Maybe I'll contact him_, he thought saractiscally, due to his father's lack of attention and affection. He was, to be honest, a bad father. He even neglected him when he was still living in Japan back then.

Despite his lack of affection towards him, he shows the abnormal feeling for his 'brother'. Although he also called him Rüdolf, he was completely a different person. He was _Kuroko Tetsuya_, not _Vincentius Rüdolf_ his father loved the most. He hates that fact; and the time when that 'Rüdolf' has been awakened.

He hates Rüdolf the most, and at the same time, he _needs_ him.

"Rüdolf… I hate you." Kuroko grasping his right hand tightly.

He gazed at his own cell phone, and thus pressed a 'reply' button.

_To : vincentius-noirie . at . jahoo . co . de_

_Subject : It's me._

_Message : _

_Hello, guten Abend._

_It's me, Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_I want to complain something._

_It's about that time… Although I don't want to reopen that 'box', I want to clarify something. I am not going to be controlled by you again, since I found someone I believed with. Rest assured, I am not going to underestimate my target. I will launch this bomb and set it below Akashi-kun's bed._

_And another thing._

_I knew that it would be quite impolite, but can you order Pattizi-kun to not getting closer to me again? _

_I am sick of him being hyperactive. And I want to do this mission alone._

_Thank you._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

He then pressed the 'send' button, and as he blinked, the message was sent.

Truthfully, he doesn't like being hypocrite, but he was rushed by that choice; to save Akashi and betray his father or to kill Akashi and betray his promise with _him_. The person he needed the most; a certain _Vincentius Rüdolf_. After all, he was his other 'brother'.

RING RING.

"Whoa, this was quite fast." The bluenette peeked at the screen.

And here's the following message:

_From : vincentius-noirie . at . jahoo . co . de_

_Subject : Re: It's me._

_Message : _

_**NONSENSE**__._

_Pattizi will help you to settle this problem._

_Oh, I know._

_Last day… You metamorphosized Rüdolf's voice when I called you, right?_

_What a nice skill, Kuroko… I do no longer need you. I want Rüdolf to settle this mission. You are to help him from your own cage, so don't mess up with me. About you being lived in Japan, you should at least report it to your younger sister. She was inside Akashi's apartment just a few hours ago with Pattizi. Go. Understood, Kuroko Tetsuya?_

_I'll leave another problem to you, Kuroko._

"What an authoritative father… I hate it…" Tetsuya buried his whole face at the pillow he'd randomly chosen.

Droplets of tear flooding the pillow, pictured Tetsuya's sadness. He can no longer handle this problem alone. He needs someone to help him rebuild his feeling. Betrayal and those memories scared him in a steady way. Everything was too damn terrible for him; brought him back to the world he hates the most.

The world of darkness.

Tetsuya muttered huskily as he grabbed his phone, "Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…"

He was no longer innocent. He'd been _fallen in love_ with that Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


End file.
